


Mommy Dearest

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Black Sabith, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fucking, May/December Relationship, Mommy Kink, PWP, Sabrina is 18 AU, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, this is a one shot this is a one shot this is a one shot, yes this is fucked up don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Sabrina accidentally calls Ms. Wardwell "Mommy" in the middle of class, smut ensues.
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperTrouperLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/gifts).



Sabrina wasn’t used to being ignored. Fidgeting in her seat, she raised her hand, stretching it higher and higher, fingers twitching as Ms. Wardwell called on other students. Frustrated, she pressed her lips together, almost pouting. The clock ticked on, counting down the moments until the bell, and her question still went unanswered- unasked even!

Frustrated, she waved her hand and said, “Mom I have a _question_!” 

It was as if the entire class turned to look at her, a prolonged pause as Sabrina realized in horror what she’d said, and then- praise the unholy one- the bell rang. 

“Did you just call Wardwell _mom_?” Harvey whispered as they stood.

“Miss Spellman, a word please?” Ms. Wardwell said, briefly glancing up over her glasses. Sabrina bit her lip, face flushed with embarrassment in her slip of the tongue. She sank back down into her chair. In her four years of high school, she’d managed to go without this particular faux pas and now here she was, beat red and fidgeting with embarrassment. 

Ms. Wardwell busied herself with her papers as the rest of the students filled out. Even after the last student had left, she still sat, marking papers and _continuing_ to ignore Sabrina. Sabrina rubbed her palms on her skirt, fidgeting in her seat. 

“Ms. Wardwell-” 

“Do you know what a Freudian Slip is, Sabrina?” she asked, crooking her finger in a come hither motion, to motion Sabrina near. 

“No, not really,” said Sabrina. She slowly approached the desk, confused. 

“It’s when an error in speech occurs revealing the speaker’s subconscious desires, often hidden from them themselves,” Ms. Wardwell adjusted her glasses, “You were raised by your aunts, were you not?”

“Yeah,” Sabrina had no clue where this was going, “My parents died when I was a baby.”

“Then could it be,” Ms. Wardwell set her glasses down and came out from behind her desk, “That your subconscious is searching for something that it longs for-“

She caught Sabrina by the wrist, pulling her closer. With her other hand, she grasped Sabrina’s chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

“Someone to take care of you,” she said, voice husky, “But not a mother.”

“No?” 

“No, you just want someone you can call mommy.” 

Sabrina was ensnared. Her face flushed a pretty pink, betraying her like the pulse that quickened in Ms. Wardwell’s grip. She could feel herself growing embarrassingly wet and shifted her legs in a fruitless attempt to create friction- something that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You forget little half witch,” said Ms. Wardwell, “that my senses are far more heightened than any mortal, I can smell your arousal. You like the idea of it, don’t you?” 

It was like she forgot how to breathe, how to speak, how to _be_ under the intense, blue eyed gaze. Sabrina wasn’t one to shy away from what she wanted, but the words, “kiss me, kiss me, kiss me,” were trapped between her teeth. 

“Y-yes,” she managed, licking her lips.

“Yes what?” Ms. Wardwell asked, her voice low, her eyes shining with delight, her grip tightening on Sabrina’s chin.

“Yes-” Sabrina swallowed, “-mommy.”

Ms. Wardwell’s smile widened. 

… 

Lilith enjoyed Sabrina’s undivided attention. She liked the way her student’s eyes followed her around the classroom, the way Sabrina appeared unannounced on her doorstep, the way she hung off every word Lilith said, truth or not. And now she was going to be the subject of all of Sabrina's dirtiest fantasies for the rest of time. 

Her grip tightened around Sabrina’s wrist, twisting until she whimpered. Then, in the swirl of dark red magic, she transported them to the cottage bedroom, and deposited her onto the bed. 

Sabrina stared up at her with wild eyes, “Ms. Wardwell-“

Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Mommy,” Sabrina corrected herself. She leaned back on the bed, overcoming her shock and gaining her bearings. She lifted her hand, batting her eyes innocently as she regained the mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Mommy, my wrist hurts,” she said, and Lilith grinned. 

“Let me kiss it better,” she said, gently taking Sabrina’s hand and kissing the inside of her wrist. She locked eyes with Sabrina as she slowly kissed her way up Sabrina’s arm, her forearm, the crook of her elbow. Sabrina, laid back, trying to look relaxed as she watched, but Lilith could feel her tremble, see the way her lips twitched nervously.

“Better?” Lilith asked, releasing Sabrina’s hand. It fell back to the bed and Sabrina squirmed, tense.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, “Thank you mommy.” 

“Tell me,” Lilith picked up one of Sabrina’s ankles, carefully unbuckling her show and letting it fall to the floor, “Has my favorite little half witch already popped her cherry? Or have you saved that for me?” 

She let the second shoe fall away, then she ran her hands up along Sabrina’s knee sock clad legs, up under her skirt. Sabrina gasped softly, biting her lip. Lilith traced the edge of Sabrina’s underwear. 

“Yes- I mean, no, I haven’t… yet,” Sabrina was growing more and more flustered, despite trying her best to remain composed. It was cute. 

Lilith withdrew her hands, reaching to pull Sabrina’s shirt from where it was tucked into her skirt and begin unbuttoning it. 

Smiling, Sabrina cheekily ran one stocking foot up Lilith’s leg. Lilith glanced pointedly at the offending foot, then her gaze shifted to how Sabrina’s skirt flipped up to reveal red lace underneath. Finishing with the buttons, Sabrina sat up, letting Lilith slide the shirt off her shoulders. 

“What are you going to do with me mommy?” 

With an almost feral grin, Lilith crawled onto the bed on top of her, between Sabrina’s legs, pressing her into the bed. Leaning close, Lilith kissed the curve or Sabrina’s neck, enjoying the soft whimper she made. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be praising Lilith,” she said, smiling at her own personal joke. 

Sabrina moaned. 

Sitting back up, Lilith wasted no time stripping Sabrina of her skirt, bra and underwear, briefly raising the latter to her nose to inhale the scent of her arousal. 

“Already wet for me?” she asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. With the snap of her fingers she changed into an emerald green robe, loosening it enough so both her breasts were exposed. 

Lilith kissed her way up Sabrina’s naked and wanting body, starting first with her clit, then up her navel, lavishing attention across her pert breasts, before nipping at her throat. Sabrina’s moans turned to a sharp cry as Lilith left red marks along her sensitive skin, all while her fingers circled Sabrina’s clit, dancing around it but never fully making contact. 

She quite enjoyed listening to Sabrina call her mommy- beg to her, say “ _Mommy, mommy, please fuck me, I’ll be good-_ ”, but even that couldn’t tame the Mother of Demons’ feral nature. 

Lifting her head, Lilith positioned herself in front of Sabrina’s pretty red lips, “Be a good girl,” she murmured, petting her hair with the hand not holding herself up.

Sabrina obeyed, kissing Lilith’s breasts before taking one rosey nipple into her mouth and sucking greedily. It was Lilith’s turn to moan as Sabrina attentively pleasured one breast, then the other. Lilith tightened her grip on Sabrina’s hair.

“That’s good, that’s so good my little half witch, good girl,” she sighed as she pulled away, “Let’s see what else your tongue can do.”

Pushing her robe aside, Lilith moved to straddle Sabrina’s face. Gripping the headboard, Lilith lowered herself to Sabrina’s waiting mouth. 

It was all she could do to keep from coming immediately, Sabrina’s unruly tongue proving to be good at more than just her standard impudence. Her tongue circled Lilith’s clit, sucking hard before dipping inside her hot core. Before she realized what was happening, Lilith was shaking as she gasped Sabrina’s name, her orgasm flooding through her as she rode Sabrina’s face. 

“Was that good mommy?” Sabrina asked from between Lilith’s thighs as Lilith steadied herself. 

“You were…” Lilith panted, “wonderful Sabrina.”

She kissed her, tasting herself on Sabrina’s lips, “You’re such a good girl, mommy’s going to take care of you now.”

Kissing her way back down Sabrina’s body she stopped just shy of her slick folds, hot and aching with want. Sabrina huffed in disappointment, spreading her legs wider, arching her hips. Gone was the demure girl from the classroom; Sabrina was needy and wanton, she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. 

Lilith pressed two fingers into Sabrina’s cunt, grinning as Sabrina stilled, mouth dropping open. She slowly stroked her inner walls, adding a third finger as Sabrina fluttered around her. 

Sabrina’s hands gripped the sheets, thrusting to meet Lilith’s steady pace. As Lilith added a fourth digit she moaned, “I’m gonna-”

“Not yet,” Lilith said with a laugh, pulled away, leaving Sabrina feeling emptier than when they began.   
  


“No!” Sabrina cried, indignant with her lack of orgasm.

“Trust me,” said Lilith. She moved to the dresser where, from the top draw, she pulled out a strap on, and stepped into the harness. “What do you say?”

Sabrina, too unsatisfied to look, pouted, “Yes mommy.” 

“Be a good girl and roll over onto your stomach,” Lilith instructed, “And put that cute bottom of yours into the air.” 

With the smallest huff, Sabrina complied, rolling over and getting up on her knees, everything on display.

Lilith got onto the bed behind her, placing the tip of the lubricated dildo at Sabrina’s entrance. It was a rather large toy, one that would certainly make anything a mortal boy or a young warlock possess look small in comparison, which was exactly the intention. She wanted Sabrina to crave _her_ and her alone. 

“Do you trust me, Sabrina?” Lilith asked, tracing a finger from the top of her knee socks to her ass. 

Sabrina shivered under the touch, “Yes mommy.”

With a single thrust, Lilith filled Sabrina. Sabrina moaned and Lilith held still, letting her adjust to the length and girth before she pulled out to just the tip and thrust again. Gripping Sabrina’s hips, Lilith found an unceasing pace, her own hips bucking as she went. The angle meant she could trust deeper, and soon Sabrina was writhing beneath her.

She caught a fist full of her hair, tugging it just so Sabrina lifted her head, her cries of pleasure filling the room, “Mommy, mommy, please, please, mommymommymommy-” Sabrina didn’t know what she was begging for and soon her words dissolved into incoherency. 

Lilith felt Sabrina tense in orgasmic pleasure as she screamed. Then, Lilith rolled her over. Sabrina lay under her, limbs shaking. But before she could catch her breath, Lilith thrust again, filling her and fucking her until she came a second and a third time. 

Laying in the boneless heap on the bed, Sabrina’s eyes followed Lilith around the room as she put the stap on away and fetched a glass of water.

“Have a drink, little half witch,” she said, helping Sabrina sit up and lifting the glass to her lips. It took a moment, but soon Sabrina was greedily drinking down the whole glass.

“Good girl,” Lilith kissed her forehead, “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” said Sabrina, then smiled, “But nice, really nice.” 

Getting into bed beside her, Lilith gently guided Sabrina to lay her head on Lilith’s chest, “That’s my girl,” she murmured, petting her hair as Sabrina’s eyes slipped closed in exhaustion. 

“Love you mommy,” Sabrina whispered as she fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is a one shot" I say as I wrote a second part in honor of mother's day. Dedicated to the Black Sabith discord but especially Lee/Shipping_Addict_Tumblr for the idea!

On quiet tip toes Sabrina made her away up the stairs of the cottage to where her favorite teacher was hopefully still sleeping. She carried a tray, ladened with pancakes, whipped cream, and strawberries, all made by her, half-hazardly, with a little help from magic. 

Entering the sunlit bedroom, she smiled at the finger still asleep in bed. It was a rarity that Sabrina woke up first but she’d been sure to wear Lilith out the previous night. 

Lilith. The name fit in Sabrina’s mouth almost as well as  _ mommy _ did. She liked the name, the intimacy of the knowledge. “Most people call me Mary,” she’d said, “But I do prefer Lilith, when we’re in public.”

Lilith’s hair was a mess of frizzy curls that Sabrina loved to see. So often Sabrina herself was caught at her most vulnerable, that seeing Lilith like this felt like a secret that only she was privy to. 

“Good morning mommy,” said Sabrina, setting the tray on the bed. She stood beside it, bouncing on her toes in anticipation as Lilith lazily opened her eyes. 

“Darling,” Lilith yawned, “You shouldn’t have.” 

Trying- and failing- to smooth back her hair, Lilith sat up and patted the spot on the bed, “Come back to bed.”

Crawling into bed next to her, Sabrina watched expectantly as Lilith cut a piece of pancake and ate it. Sabrina bounced on her knees, grinning with delight. 

“Delicious,” said Lilith, “Almost as delicious as you. Here-“ she cut another piece, and offered it to Sabrina. 

Leaning forward, Sabrina let Lilith feed her, but as she pulled the fork back, a string of syrup dribbled down landing on the lacey, white babydoll Sabrina had worn to bed. As their gaze met over the fork still held aloft, Lilith’s eyes danced mischievously. 

“Oh no,” she said with mock sadness, “It spilled. You’ll have to take that off now.” 

With a cheeky roll of her eyes, Sabrina shed the babydoll, wiggling out of her underwear for good measure. Lilith’s eyes roved over her body before nodding in approval and offering her another bite of pancake. Then, she set the tray aside but kept the whipped cream and bowl of strawberries on the bed. 

“Lay back like a good girl,” she said. 

Sabrina felt the flutter of anticipation in her stomach, saying, “Yes mommy,” as she complied, leaning back onto the pillows and wiggling her toes impatiently. 

Shaking the can of whipped cream, Lilith covered Sabrina’s nipples and drew a line from between her breasts to her navel. Sabrina gasped at the cool sensation, but forced herself to hold still, even as Lilith moved to straddle her. 

Lilith held one of the strawberries over Sabrina’s mouth, waiting for her to open her mouth to accept it. She bit the tip off then Lilith slowly ran the juicy fruit along the curve of Sabrina’s throat. She leaned down, licking the sticky trail she’d left. 

Sabrina couldn’t help but moan. Lilith moved lower, kissing her collarbone, then began licking away the whipped cream from one breast. Her tongue circled, and Sabrina could feel her nipples becoming hard under the attention. Sabrina’s hands twisted in the sheets, arching her back to press her breast further to Lilith’s soft lips.

The vibration of Lilith’s chuckle against her sensitive skin was torture. “Greedy girl,” Lilith murmured, gently kissing the curves of her chest, avoiding the whipped cream left. 

Lifting her head, Lilith offered Sabrina another strawberry, waiting until her lips had closed around it before running her tongue from navel to throat, lapping up the sugary cream. Sabrina moaned around the fruit, the taste forever cemented in her mind with the feeling of Lilith’s tongue on her skin. 

She traced patterns across Sabrina’s stomach with a strawberry, dipping it in the whipped cream still on her chest before eating it herself. But Sabrina ached, rubbing her legs together, her cunt craved friction. She wanted- no needed- to be touched, to be fucked, and not just teased. 

Sabrina reached a hand between them, but Lilith caught her wrist. She sat up and took both of Sabrina’s hands, wrapping Sabrina’s fingers around the bars of the head board. 

“Don’t let go precious,” she said sternly, a tone that only made Sabrina grow wetter, “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes Mommy,” Sabrina breathed. 

Lilith rose up onto her knees, off of Sabrina’s hips so she was free to move, “Spread your legs,” she commanded, and Sabrina did, planting her feet in the bed sheets to offer up her aching cunt. 

“Such a needy girl,” Lilith cooed, kissing her away down the inside of Sabrina’s leg, “But  _ my _ needy girl.”

Sabrina made an involuntary whine at this declaration of possession. Her life was fraught with confusion but being here made sense. Lilith made sense. Lilith was always ready to take care of her, indulge her bratty moods, and listen to her like no one else did. Her eyes fell closed as she relaxed into the pillows. 

Lilith didn’t waste any time, tongue dipping inside Sabrina’s hot core before she moved to suck on her clit. Sabrina’s hips jerked, and it took all of her self control she could not to let go of the headboard. 

“Mommy!” Sabrina gasped, “Mommy, please, I need- ah!” 

Sabrina’s feet kicked as Lilith’s teeth scraped across her clit before sucking, hard. She was begging wordlessly, just pleas mixed with moans as Lilith’s tongue worked its magic. Without realizing it, her hands came loose, one twisting the sheets as the other caught Lilith’s mess of hair.    
  


“Mommy I’m gonna-” she managed before her body tensed in orgasm. Stars exposed behind her eyelids and her limbs felt tingly as she slumped back onto the bed, spent. 

“Naughty girl,” Lilith said, kissing her way back up Sabrina’s body. She kissed her mouth, long and deep, and Sabrina could taste herself on Lilith’s tongue. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to let go of the headboard,” said Sabrina, “M’sorry mommy, I promise I’ll be good next time.”

“I know sweet girl,” Lilith kissed Sabrina’s temple, “But there will be consequences for not following mommy’s rules alright?”

Sabrina licked her lips and nodded. 

“Go run along and shower,” said Lilith, “Then once you’re done we can finish these pancakes together.” 


End file.
